New Hobby
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: Micro-Ice has a new hobby. Some Micro-Ice/Yuki. Prompt for indecisive-ays.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football**

**New Activity**

He had to admit that this was one kind of sport he never saw himself doing. It was him for peek sake! But it was so...addictive.

It was so addictive in fact that his girlfriend was starting to think something was wrong with him. God only knows what she would say if she found out what was going on!

Micro-Ice was lying on his bed, thinking. He was after enduring a tough training session with his fellow Snow Kids and since D'Jok was with Mei and Tia with Rocket, Micro-Ice had the room to himself and with no plans for the evening; he decided to relieve the stress with his new activity.

Yuki had a quick shower and did a quick change after training and rushed down the hall to Micro-Ice's room. She banged into her cousins on the way who asked where she was going (she lied of course because Thran still didn't like the idea of Yuki being alone in a bedroom with her boyfriend) and then they both sulked off; bored and looking for something to do.

As her mind flickered away from her bored-stiff cousins, Yuki began to reach Micro-Ice and D'Jok's room when she heard music. She was expecting to hear loud drum beats and guitar solo's pop up all of a sudden but when she reached the door, that was not what she heard. Instead, what she heard was in fact...Hawaiin music?

That can't be right, she thought as she used her key to open the door but ended up freezing to the spot when she saw what lay in front of her. She was in fact right about the Hawaiin music that she heard and much to her shock of both horror and surprise, her shirtless boyfriend currently had his back to her...and he was doing the hula.

He was engrossed in the dance that he had not heard his girlfriend enter until she coughed loudly to grab his attention and she succeeded in doing so.

'YUKI!' Micro-Ice yelped in realising her presence. 'This is not what it looks like, it...' He was unable to come with a logical explanation and could not stop his cheeks going scarlet red from embarrassment. Her reaction though, was not what he had expected.

'I hope not Micro because you're doing it all wrong! First off...where is your hula skirt? Boy or girl you have to wear one and you gotta loosen up a bit; your hips are flowing like they should,' Yuki explained and if she didn't look so serious, Micro-Ice probably would've fallen to the floor in laughter.

'I think I might have a hula thing somewhere...I may have one for you too...' he muttered in order to see if she would shy away but instead, her expression turned to a delighted one.

'Awesome!' she exclaimed as Micro-Ice into random drawers to find the outfits. Despite herself, Yuki couldn't help but wonder why on earth he would have those outfits anyways...

Unknown to the couple who were dressed to fit the music, two suddenly interested teammates of theirs were watching from the two from their room. Everyone in the Academy were unaware of the camera's set up in all the rooms but they had a time set so the couple's in the building would get some privacy for a certain amount of time not that knew of anyways. Clamp knew about the cameras about the place and even though he knew he shouldn't have, granted the two permission to use the cameras on the condition there was some privacy and also that Clamp being of knowledge was never to be brought up should they be discovered.

The twins were happy with that.

Unfortunately for Micro-Ice, the camera in his room was not set to be off for another hour at least which gave the twins the pleasure of watching their mate make a fool of himself. They weren't interested really at first (it was Micro-Ice for peek sake; anything was possible) but when Thran coped that Yuki was lying, he checked the camera's and was now plotting a revenge against Micro-Ice for putting his innocent cousin is a coconut bra and grass skirt as Micro-Ice watched her gleefully.

Suddenly, Micro-Ice stood up to join her jokingly and began to hula so Thran to grasp of his chance. Typing in the top secret code, he allowed himself access the camera and took a snapshot of his good friend doing the hula.

What to do, what to do, Thran thought devilishly as he did what many criminal mastermind's did and rubbed his chin in deep thought...

The following day, every tabloid in the Galaxy had the same headline:

SNOW BOY TURNED HULA BOY

**The prompt was 'Micro-Ice/Yuki and hula!'. Sort of messed about with the idea a bit but hope everyone enjoyed; especially indecisive-ays and hope you like what I done with the idea =) **


End file.
